


Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge

by Alythe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alythe/pseuds/Alythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing this to fill a prompt I found on Tumblr. The 30 days are:</p>
<p>1) A Day in the Life<br/>2) Beard<br/>3) Drunk shenanigans<br/>4) Consulting husbands/boyfriends<br/>5) Cooking<br/>6) Phone call<br/>7) Smut/Kink/Implied Sex<br/>8) Unsent/Unread<br/>9) Games<br/>10) Break-up)<br/>11) Fluff<br/>12) Meeting Family<br/>13) OTP Names<br/>14) Inclement weather<br/>15) Crack<br/>16) Injury<br/>17) Domestic<br/>18) Exotic pets<br/>19) Going undercover<br/>20) AU<br/>21) Kisses<br/>22) Ritual<br/>23) Angst<br/>24) Hobbies<br/>25) Pick a Trope<br/>26) Tattoo<br/>28) OT3/Poly<br/>29) Songfic<br/>30) Free day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1) A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost contact with the other author of my main story, and I missed writing. So when I found this prompt on Tumblr, I decided to try.

Every day was the same. Dull, boring, predictable. Sherlock woke up, and tried to find something interesting. But the patterns were there, again and again, and he could barely stand it. Eating was boring. Getting dressed was boring. Even breathing was boring. 

Jim woke up, and started his laptop. Like every day, the first thing he did was checking the cameras in Sherlock’s flat. He was getting worried; Sherlock hadn’t done anything for days. He opened a file, and studied every project he was working in. Most were dull, but paid well. A couple of them were interesting. And there was one, already finished, that Sherlock would love. A locked room mystery. Jim had arranged it, so the woman could disappear, and she was already safe in another country. But the method…that had been beautiful.

Sherlock opened his eyes when he got a text from a familiar number. He should have deleted it, but, for some reason, he’d kept it. There was a link to a piece of news. A woman had vanished from a psych ward, while she was in isolation. He grinned, and started to research.

Jim followed Sherlock’s progress while he was in boring meetings. It was fascinating, how he found out the right people to interrogate, and the little items Jim had ordered to hide in the room. Twelve hours later, when Sherlock had found out the truth, Jim got a text.

“Is this the best you can do? SH”

Jim grinned. A dare, how wonderful. He remembered how Sherlock’s face had looked when he was solving the mystery, and typed his answer.

“Let’s see how you do tomorrow. Jim”


	2. 2) Beard

Jim had been playing with Sherlock for two months now, but always from a safe distance. He observed through the cameras, but that wasn’t enough. Today, he wanted to see how Sherlock did. 

He’d prepared an interesting scenario for him: a crime scene, but with the wrong corpse. A twin had died five years ago in a car accident. The other one had had debts, and had assumed his brother’s identity, a respectable engineer with a successful career. It had been easy to discover; people with successful careers don’t stop working suddenly, nor do they get divorced after years of happy marriage. 

Jim had sold that information to the right people, and they’d collected the debt. Sort of. The interesting part was the identification of the body; DNA would match the fake identity, as would pictures and anything from the last five years. 

He’d dressed carefully, wanting to fade into the background: a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, a cap, sunglasses. And, after some hesitation, a fake beard. Sherlock knew his face, after all. 

The disguise was good, but, of course, he hadn’t been able to fool Sherlock. When their eyes met, Jim saw recognition on Sherlock’s expression. He’d stopped walking for a moment, and stared at him. Jim had just smiled, and, for some reason, Sherlock had kept talking to the police inspector without saying anything about Jim. Curious.


End file.
